Kurt Sam Relationship Recap
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: 'Kurt hadn't planned this. Not at all. He never even- ok, maybe he'd thought about it a few times, but he never actually expected it to happen. …And yet here we are.' NO SPOILERS except for a character name. WRITTEN PRE-SEASON 2! K rating for language!
1. scenes 1 and 2

**Scene 1: Before first period. School Hallway.**

_[Zoom in on Kurt standing at his locker, talking to Mercedes about the sweater he won't be getting unless _he _finds the money to pay for it.]_

KURT:

_[Spinning dial on lock]_ -I can't believe it! He doesn't understand! He just doesn't get it! _[Kurt opens lock, then door of locker, looking back at Mercedes between gathering books and journals as he speaks]_

MERCEDES:

Sorry to break it to you Kurt, but it does actually make sense. I mean, your dad owns a car repair shop, its not like you guys are exactly rollin' in it. _[Kurt shrugs and nods, seeing Mercedes' valid point]_ And besides, lots of people have jobs. You could even get a job at a clothes store. It'd be like a win-win: you get to help people pick out things that might look good on them - which is almost like doing a make-over, and you get money to buy the nice things you want.

KURT:  
Yah, I guess you're right. But what clothing store can I even work at? The closest mall doesn't have a lot of really nice stores at it. And besides, even if it did, I don't think I'd even be allowed to work at The Armani Exchange until I'm seventeen._ [has a look of defeat on his face]_

MERCEDES:

What about The Gap? They have nice, trendy stuff. Just because it doesn't have a designer label doesn't mean its not fashionable. In fact, I saw this really cure pair of jeans there the other day that you might like.

KURT:

_[Nods in agreement.]_ I guess you're right-

MERCEDES:

_[playfully interrupts him_] You _know_ I'm right.

KURT:

_[smiles at her with feigned anger]_ We should go the mall this weekend to job search.

MERCEDES:

Definitely! Oh crap, I have to go talk to Mrs. Johnston about a homework assignment. See you at lunch?

KURT:

Yep! See ya!

_[Zoom out on the two of them as they hug and walk off down the hallway in opposite directions.]_

_[Zoom in farther down the hall – we can see Kurt and Mercedes as the continue walking down the hallway, but they're not in focus – on Artie and Tina at Tina's locker talking.]_

ARTIE:

Even though school just started like 3 weeks ago, I already can't wait for Glee Club to start rehearsing.

TINA:

_[nods in agreement]_ I know. I feel like I'm having separation anxiety or going through Glee withdrawl because we've been away from everyone for so long. _[Artie and Tina laugh at her comment.]_

_[Zoom out a tiny bit to see an unnamed boy walk up to them. The boy is carrying a guitar case and seems to only know Artie, not Tina by the way he approaches them.]_

ARTIE:

_[Looking up at boy as he approaches]_ Oh hey Sam! _[Fist bump.]_ Already practicing for Jazz Band? _[Motions playfully at guitar case]_

SAM:

Yah, kinda. _[Laughs at Artie's playful comment]_ I was actually thinking I might help you guys in Glee this year. Ya know, like, play in the band as accompaniment or whatever. _[shyly explaining is intentions]_

TINA:

_[Looking intrigued]_ Why not just join Glee as a member?

_[Artie and Sam share a look of mutual amusement.]_

SAM:

_[More comfortable than before]_ I couldn't sing if my life depended on it.

TINA:

_[Smiling]_ Aww, I'm sure that's not true!

ARTIE:

_[Smirking and trying to hold back laughter]_ Actually it is. Sam's musical talents are exclusively non-vocal.

SAM:

_[Playfully hits him upside the head.]_ Thanks for the support, Artie! _[Obviously faking anger.]_ I'm pretty decent at guitar though, and Artie's always going on about how cool Glee is, so I thought maybe I could at least sort of be a part of it, even if its only for rehearsals or whatever.

TINA:

_[Nodding happily_] That sounds like a great idea. A few of the band members graduated, so we'll definitely need some new musicians. You should totally talk to Mr. Shue about it!

_[Artie nods in agreement]_

_[The bell rings, and the three of them all say their goodbyes and them go to their respective classrooms.]_

**Scene 2: Later that week. Choir Room.**

_[Rachel, Finn, Mike, and Matt are sitting on chairs in the choir room, talking about various things (like football conditioning coming up, Mike's plans to take dance classes this year, Rachel's experience at Interlochen Arts Camp over the summer). Kurt and Mercedes are talking about homework they have, and planning their weekend trip to the mall. Artie, Tiny, Sam (carrying his guitar case), Puck, and Quinn enter, soon followed by Santana and Brittany who are talking about quietly, their pinkies linked (as always).]_

_[Zoom in on Mr. Shue, who has now entered the room, and walks to the open space next to the piano.]_

MR. SHUESTER:

Hello everyone. I'm glad that everyone could make it to the first meeting this year.

_[Rachel, who has been listening intently since Mr. Shue took his place at the from of the room claps happily and looks around at her peers to see if they're as excited as she is – most of them are, in fact happy, just maybe not quite as happy as Rachel.]_

Actual Glee auditions, as I hope you all should know, will be held next week. I just wanted to welcome everyone back before we start getting competitive and hostile. _[Glances only-somewhat-conspicuously at Rachel, who looks back at him only-somewhat-angrily – other members notice this exchange and giggle to themselves]._

We do, however, have a few new band members joining us this year. _[Looks to Artie, who then glances over at Sam, who blushes lightly, then hesitantly stands and shyly makes his way to Mr. Shue.]_

MR. SHUESTER:

_[Stepping aside to allow Sam to be in the center of the open space in the front of the room.]_ This is Sam Meyers. Why don't you introduce yourself?

_[Everyone else is now paying attention. Kurt, in a somewhat-objective manner notices that Sam is rather attractive, not especially sexy or anything, but cute in a shy, boyish sort of way. Mercedes, notices Kurt's facial expression, and realizes where his brain is going. She rolls her eyes playfully at the idea of the wheels turning in Kurt's little diva head.]_

SAM:

_[Tries to avoid making eye contact with anyone on the risers by looking from Mr. Shue, to his feet, to Artie, then back to his feet, and so on, until he's done talking]_ Uh. I- _[comes out somewhat squeaky. Clears his throat.]_ I'm Sam. I play guitar. I played in Jazz band with Artie last year, and he was always talking about Glee Club, so I thought I might check it out, see if I could be a part of it somehow, even though I can't sing. _[shifts his weight nervously from foot to foot. Pauses to nervously glance at Mr. Shue, as if to gage whether or not he's even making sense.]_ Oh. And I'm a junior. _[Lets out breath, as if he's been holding it, bracing himself. Smiles shyly. Glances back at Mr. Shue.]_

MR. SHUESTER:

Cool. Thank you, Sam. We're happy to have you, and we're glad that you want to be a part of Glee Club.

_[Sam nods in agreement, then scurries back to his seat next to Artie with a look of relief on his face.]_

_[Approximate 30-minute time lapse. Rachel is going on about song choices for this year and how they need to step it up if they want to place in Regionals. The rest of the club, even Finn a little bit, is tuning out most of her words.]_

MR. SHUE:

_[Pats Rachel on the back]_ You have some very good ideas, Rachel. Once auditions are over, I'll look into your song suggestions and see which ones will work the best. _[Rachel nods happily. Directed to everyone:]_ Until then, prepare a song to sing at auditions next week - _[They all groan, except Rachel, who still has her signature smile on her face]_ – yes, you all have to audition again this year, and of course I don't have a doubt in my mind that any of you won't get in! Work on a song you want to perform for auditions, then once rehearsals begin, we can start working on new material. That's all I really wanted to do today, so… _[Trails off]._

_[People start getting up. Kurt glances (with an expression of curiosity on his face) back at Sam, as he (Kurt) and Mercedes leave the room.]_

MERCEDES:

_[Smirks at Kurt's facial expression]_ Let's not be getting ahead of ourselves there, white boy.

KURT:

_[Looks a little embarrassed about being 'caught.']_ I don't know what you're talking about. _[Tone would easily have been believed by most people, but Mercedes knows better, and smirks back at him, raising her eyebrows.]_ I'm not planning anything, I just think he's kinda cute. _[Mercedes raises her eyebrows at him again]_ It was just an observation! I swear! Besides, he's so messy, did you see his hair! Not boyfriend material. Not for me anyway. _[Tone suggests he's telling the truth. Facial expression suggests he may also be trying to convince himself of these things.]_

MERCEDES:

Whatever you say, Romeo. _[Laughs at him]_

_[Zoom out on hallway as they wave goodbye to eachother.] _

**A/N: any other suggestions for a better last name? I'm not good w/ last names, so I just kinda gave him the first one that popped into my head.**


	2. scenes 3, 4, 5

**Scenes 3 and 4: A Few Weeks Later. Honors Chemistry Classroom. Hallway.**

[Semi-wide view of classroom. We can see Kurt and Sam sitting at a lab table, listening to their teacher as he gives out the directions for a project they were just introduced to.]

MR. HOULDER:

You have to explain the research that your assigned scientist did, and if at all, how their research is still applied to science today. This will be a partner project- [Most of the class looks happy. Kurt looks disappointed and a bit apprehensive.] –and will be due in two weeks. Groups doing posters, I expect an essay to be included with all of your information – including citation! [The entire class groans, including Kurt.] These essays should be at least 2 pages long! [More groaning from the students] No slacking! [said over student groaning.] Groups doing Powerpoint Presentations, I expect you to have detailed slides! At least ten of them! Your partner for this project is your lab partner! [An assortment of groans and smiles from class. Bell rings, signaling the end of class period. Students begin collecting their things and making their way to the door.] No slacking people! I expect A's from all of you!

[Zoom in on Kurt and Sam leaving classroom and entering hallway. They head down the hallway in the direction of Kurt's locker.]

SAM:

I feel like maybe we should get this project over with as soon as possible. We could start working on it tomorrow after school.

KURT:

Yah, good idea. Want to go to my place or yours?

[They reach Kurt's locker and stop. Kurt spins lock dial while continuing conversation.]

SAM:

Whichever is fine with me. My house might be a little loud though. I have 3 younger siblings.

KURT:

[Opens locker door. Returns textbook and binder to locker.] That's ok. We could go to your house tomorrow and then you can come to mine the next time we meet?

SAM:

Sure, that works. What's your number?– Ya know, just in case I have to call you to ask you a question or something. [Laughs awkwardly.] And I can give you my address too so you know where my house is. [More awkward laughter.]

[Zoom out. The two exchange phones, add their number, and return phones to respective person. Zoom in on Sam (waist – up).]

SAM:

[Looks at phone screen for a second – probably subconsciously checking to make sure that Kurt's number is really there. Returns phone to front pocket.] Ok. Cool. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. [takes a step back without turning away from Kurt. They wave goodbye to each other. Sam turns around and continues walking down the hallway.]

[Return focus to Kurt. He is looking at the pictures on the inside of his locker door, and absentmindedly tucks his hair behind his ear. Camera angle allows us to see him, his locker, and Mercedes as she comes up to him from the right (of the camera view). Kurt doesn't notice Mercedes' approach, he continues "spacing out" and looking at the things in his locker.]

MERCEDES:

Hey.

KURT:

[Gasps. Steps back from his locker.]

Oh. Hey. What's up? Ready for lunch?

MERCEDES:

[Looks at him with curiosity and a bit of suspicion – surprise is not a real common emotion for Kurt. Expression returns to normal (cheerful).]

Yep. So what was that about?

KURT:

[Looks like he's been caught doing something bad. Tries unsuccessfully to cover-up initial reaction by changing his expression to one of more passivity and nonchalance.] Oh. You mean with Sam? We're working on a science project together. That's all. ["That's all" comes out a bit overly-passive, which Mercedes' picks up on.]

[They've reached the cafeteria entrance and go in. Zoom out to see more of the student body in the cafeteria.]

MERCEDES:

Mmhmmmm. Right. [Kurt opens his mouth to protest. Mercedes put her hand up to cut him off.] Save it, boy.

[They get in line to buy food, retrieve their money from their book bags.]

KURT:

Really. Nothing happened! I swear! He's a nice boy, that's all. I'm just not sure what it'll be like working with him, that's all. He's just a friend. I don't want it to get awkward [Mercedes raises an eyebrow at him]- for him, I mean!

MERCEDES:

[Being playfully suspicious of Kurt's response.] Ah. I see. [Smiles to show she was really kidding about being suspicious. Kurt playfully hits her upped arm. They step forward in line, and grab trays from the stack nearby.]

[Zoom out to show the rest of the cafeteria. Audio switches to the din of the student body entering the cafeteria, buying and eating their lunches, talking loudly, etc. We see the two continue talking – probably about something different now.]

**

* * *

Scene 5: The next day. Sam's house.**

[Kurt and Sam are in what appears to be Sam's room. The room is a little smaller than Kurt's room is. There are 2 beds in it, indicating he shares his room with one of his siblings. Kurt and Sam are on what appears to be Sam's bed (the small floating shelf above the bed is lined with swim trophies). Various project materials are spread out on the two beds, including Kurt's laptop, and the boys' text and notebooks.]

[In this scene so far, we can notice the differences between Kurt and Sam. Kurt, sitting up with good posture, one leg crossed of the other, wearing a fashionable sweater and pants that are on the dressier side; Sam sitting with one foot hanging off of the edge of the bed, slouching somewhat as he hunches over his textbook to read and take notes, wearing a pair of ripped jeans (an inch or two of his Spongebob Squarepants boxers showing, as is in fashion for boys their age), and a plain white t-shirt under an open long-sleeved flannel shirt (sleeves rolled up).]

[Zoom in on Kurt and Sam. Kurt is looking at a set of notes and typing on his laptop. Sam is flipping through his textbook, looking for a specific piece of information.]

KURT:

Ok. I have this slide done. Wanna look it over? [Turns laptop toward Sam, who is looking back and forth between his text book which is now situated on his knee, and his notebook as he scribbles down notes.]

SAM:

Yah, sure. [Puts down pen, takes laptop from Kurt and balances it on top of the open textbook. Zoom in on Sam. Scans slide and nods. Looks down at bottom corner of screen (checking the time). Looks back up at Kurt.] Yah, it's good. [Hands laptop carefully back to Kurt.] I just found that definition we need to that other slide. We could go grab a snack or something if you want, and then finish up that other slide. [No eye contact until he gets to the "if you want" part.]

KURT:

[Nods and smiles.] Sure.

**

* * *

Scene 6: Sam's House. Kitchen.**

[Kurt is leaning against the kitchen counter, looking around the kitchen, taking in how homey it feels. Sam is rummaging through the pantry, narrating what he's found – mostly to himself. Grabs a box of Wheat Thins and 2 cans of Sprite from the fridge.]

SAM:

[He and Kurt carry their snack items to the counter on the opposite wall. Sam grabs plate from the cabinet above.] So, how's Glee? It sounds like you guys are doing good. (A/N: the incorrect grammar is intentional here) [Puts box of crackers on plate, and carries the plate in one hand and the soda can in the other for two steps before…]

KURT:

[Silently giggles at Sam trying to carry everything at once.] […Kurt takes the pop out of his hand so Sam can more easily carry the plate as they go to sit down at the kitchen table.] Yah, everything's going really well. This one new girl is really good, Rachel's really pissed about that, believe me. [Sam pours out some crackers onto the plate, and opens his pop. Kurt opens his can as well.] She's kind of annoying though, because she wants to try to control everything- I mean, Rachel can get kinda knit-picky too, but mostly because she just wants us to do our best for every rehearsal, not slack off. This girl though, she wants to control everything, she's always making suggestions about how a song should be sung, even when Mr. Shue's already told everyone they're doing really well. [Sam has been nodding in agreement throughout Kurt's rambling.] Wow, I've been totally rambling, sorry about that. [Laughs awkwardly at his un-Kurt-like behavior.]

SAM:

Nah, that's ok. I'm an expert at rambling. This one time at band camp, our instructor was being really rude to this one girl, and I probably spent a good twenty minutes ranting about how sick I was of listening to him always being rude and disrespectful to this one girl. My roommate got so annoyed with me. [Laughs at the memory of upset roommate.]

KURT:

[Laughs quietly at story.] I guess we have more in common that I thought.

[Sam's expression changes to one almost of understanding, but with a hint of apprehension for a moment, before returning to his previously calm and interested expression. Kurt however picks up on the subtle nervousness that Sam seemed to have been feeling, but seems to dismiss it as just being Sam's feelings of awkwardness because of Kurt's non-masculine behaviors. (A/N: That was like, my nice way of saying that Kurt thinks that his comment about their having things in common might've made Sam feel awkward because Kurt is opening gay and, as he stated in season 1, an "honorary girl." )]

KURT:

What's band camp like? I've never been to sleep away camp, so.. [trails off].

[Zoom out on the two of them as Sam starts explaining what band camp is like. Kurt nods his head and smiles as Sam talks.]

**

* * *

A/N: Wasn't sure where scene 3 should end exactly. I figured it should end when they leave the classroom, but I wasn't sure where exactly. Any suggestions?**

**Like it so far? Let me know. ^^**


	3. scenes 6, 7, 8

**Scene 6: Next week after Scenes 3-5 occurred. Bedroom, Kurt's House.**

_[Semi-wide shot of room. Kurt is sitting on a low chair at a coffee-like table shuffling through his notes, looking back and forth between them and his textbook. Sam is sitting on what is clearly Kurt's bed (the other bed in the room is just a tangled mess of flannel sheets and a pillow or two), which is a few feet away from the table that Kurt's sitting at. Sam is working on Kurt's laptop this time, scrolling through pages of online chemistry information that they could use for their project. Kurt's ipod is playing a catchy song which both boys occasionally bob their heads or quietly sing along with.]_

SAM:  
_[Spins laptop toward Kurt]_ Ok. The citation slide is done now. And I added the diagrams we wanted.

KURT:

_[Takes laptop carefully from Sam. Skims appropriate slides. Nods in recognition of Sam's work. Scrolls through other slides quickly, just to make sure they have all of the information they need. Nods again. Looks back up at Sam.] _ Cool. So now all we need to do is decide how we're going to slip up the presentation, and we're done! _[Hands laptop carefully back to Sam, who saves the computer file again ("squiggle" + S). Sam nods in agreement.] _ So! My idea is this!...

_[Zoom out to wide shot of room. We can see Kurt excitedly explain his plan to Sam, who nods in agreement to what Kurt is saying. Audio focus changes from dialogue to the ipod music in the background.]_

**

* * *

Scene 7: A few weeks (3 maybe?) later. WMHS Cafeteria.**

[_Semi-wide view of cafeteria. Slow zoom in on: most of Glee Club and the accompanying band members are sitting around a large table eating their lunches, and chatting happily. Audio focus: din of cafeteria at first, more focus on "Gleek" table as camera zooms in. Sam is telling (what must be) a funny story to Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, and Matt. Kurt takes a few longer looks at Sam, but they're not wouldn't really be noticeable unless you knew to look for them. Group dynamic shows that Sam seems much more comfortable with the group now.]_

_[Kurt takes a sip of whatever beverage he has, but nearly spits it back out when he starts laughing at some comment that Sam has made. The story-telling group all laugh at Kurt's mis-hap, and then turn their attention to Tina and Rachel as they come to sit down at the table.]_

_[Once the girls are seated, they start talking to Quinn and Mercedes about some girl-related conversation topic, leaving Kurt and Sam awkwardly sitting at the table feeling a tiny bit abandoned.]_

KURT:

_[A little awkwardly at first]_ So, what's new? Anything? The class average for the science project was so low! Out 97 probably raised it so much! _[Clearly trying to find a conversation starter.]_

SAM:

_[Nods in agreement to Kurt's comment about their project grade.]_ Not really. Swim conditioning is starting soon, so that kinda sucks.

KURT:  
I didn't know you swam!

SAM:  
Yah. I'm pretty uncoordinated otherwise, but I guess I'm a pretty a good swimmer. Not the best on the team, but I'm decent, I guess. _[Shrugs. Seems to be somewhat embarrassed now that he's talking about himself.]_

KURT:

Aww, I'm sure you're a great swimmer. _[Smiles to show he's not just kidding.]_ You probably have really nice shoulders, then, don't you. _[Trying not to seem *too* interested… or excited about the potential of seeing said shoulders.]_

SAM:

Nah, they're not that nice. _[Takes off baggy zip-up, revealing a somewhat-fitted white t-shirt underneath. His upper body seems muscular, but not ripped (A/N: Just athletic, I guess?).] _ See? They're pretty regular. _[Kurt is taking in Sam's image as if he'll be asked to draw it from memory later in life. Sam seems to notice this but doesn't inquire.] _ I've seen some guys who look like freaking body builders. It's actually a little freaky sometimes. _[Both him and Kurt laugh at the thought of having so much muscle its scary to look at.]_

**

* * *

Scene 8: Benches next to school parking lot.**

_[Kurt and Sam both appear to waiting for rides. They're sitting on the benches, and seem to only be somewhat aware that the other is there. Sam returns to full consciousness first.]_

_[Zoom in just enough so we can see the two of them sitting on the bench. (A/N: So, like, bench/knees – up)]_

SAM:

You're really good, you know. _[Kurt is fully listening now.]_ At singing. Talented, I mean. [Only sort-of making eye-contact with Kurt. Looks like he's feeling self-conscious now that he's stopped talking.]

_[Zoom on Kurt – waist-up.]_

KURT:

_[Smiles at the compliment.]_ You really think so? That's so sweet. _[Pause. Switch to previous camera view (knees-up).] _Sorry. _[Laughs awkwardly.]_

_[Zoom on the two of them – mid-torso - up]_

SAM:  
For what?_ [Turns (only) head slightly toward Kurt. Makes eye contact with Kurt now.]_

KURT:

_[Turns (only) head slightly toward Sam. Returns eye-contact.]_ What?

SAM:  
You said you were sorry. _[Looks a little confused and a maybe even a bit concerned. Breaks eye contact, then returns.]_ Sorry for what?

KURT:  
I said you were sweet. _[Breaks eye-contact.]_ Most straight guys don't really take that as much of a compliment. _[Turns head back to original straight-forward position. Laughs inwardly.] _Not coming from me, anyway. _[Looks a little defeated.]_

SAM:

_[Leans forward more. Rests elbows on knees, hands are loosely clasped. Breaks eye-contact, returns head to straight-forward position. Seems to be thinking deeply about something. Nods.]_

_[Zoom out, switching camera view to first (knees-up) view. Both boys are now awkwardly looking straight ahead, and focusing on nothing in particular.]_

SAM:

_[Nods slightly, more to himself than to anyone else. Keeps head pointing forward. Opens him mouth to speak. Closes it. Sits up slightly, moves arms in more towards his body. Thinks for a few more seconds. Lets out a breath. Nods inwardly again.]_

I'm not.

_[Seems to mentally lock up again. Looks like he's bracing himself against some impending blow.]_

KURT:

_[Recognizes what Sam has said, but hasn't understood what he's referring to. Turns head slightly toward Sam.]_ Not what? _[Expression on face: audience can see that he's trying to wrack his brain to figure out what piece he's missed.]_

SAM:

_[Looks a lot calmer now. Eyes dart toward Kurt occasionally._] You said that most straight guys don't take what you said as a compliment. _[Pauses for a moment.] _ But I'm not.

KURT:

_[Facial expression shows that he now seems to understand Sam's words. Still seems a bit apprehensive about pursuing the conversation further. Takes a breath – holds it a second – lets it out again.]_ Not taking it as a compliment? Or not… _[Trails off awkwardly, afraid he might offend.]_

SAM:

_[Knows that Kurt isn't going to finish the sentence. Doesn't seem to know what he should do about it.] _Yah. Uh. Straight, I mean. Uh. I'm not. Uh. _[Is clearly avoiding all eye-contact with Kurt. Takes a breath – holds it in for a second or two – lets it out, it sounds shaky. Kurt is still looking straight ahead, not sure what he should say next, occasionally glancing in Sam's direction.]_

_[Zoom in a bit on Sam. Sam's phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out, answers, listens. We can hear mumbling coming from the earpiece. Sam nods.]_

SAM:

_[To phone.] _Ok. _[Looks out at and quickly scans parking lot.] _Yah, I see you. Be there in a minute. _[Kurt's attention is back on Sam now as he knows that his friend is now leaving. Sam returns phone to pants pocket. Stands up from bench. Picks up guitar case and book bag.] _

_[Zoom out on the two of them, so we can see Sam's whole body (closer to camera) and Kurt still sitting on the bench (a half-foot farther away from camera).]_

SAM:

_[Half-turns to Kurt.] _I wasn't kidding, ya know. You really are a good singer. _[Smiles quickly (albeit a bit awkwardly, but the point still gets across).] _See you tomorrow. _[Waves with his empty hand.]_

KURT:

_[Smiles and blushes slightly at compliment.]_ See ya. _[Waves back.]_

_[Sam walks off screen. Zoom in on Kurt. Kurt's eyes follow Sam as he walks to the car that has come to pick him up. Car leaves, Kurt's eyes return to focusing on nothing in particular. He's smiling more broadly now, but still with his lips closed. His phone buzzes in his pocket.] _

KURT:

_[Retrieves phone, answers, listens. Camera view revolves slowly around him without changing the range of zoom (A/N: "Range of Zoom"? Is that even a real term? Oh well, whatever.) We can hear a deep mumbling on the other end. He murmurs a distracted reply, ends call, returns phone to pocket. Camera view is such that we can see his back, and a tiny bit of the screen of his phone when he hangs up.]_

_[Gathers book bag. Camera view changes to waist-up view. He stands up, and slings his book bag over his shoulder. Smiles and blushes slightly again. Walks off-screen toward (what audience would assume to be) his dad's truck.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Like it so far? I hope I stayed in character (for Kurt, anyway)! Let me know what you think! ^^**


	4. scenes 9 and 10

**Scene 9: Later that week. WMHS parking lot benches.**

_[Kurt, in a fashionable, but not over-the-top grey and black striped sweater, is sitting (one leg crossed of the other) on one of the benches next to the parking lot after school, clearly waiting for a ride. Sam, wearing a baggy worn sweatshirt and jeans, is also waiting for a ride on the other end of the same bench that Kurt is sitting on.]_

_[The two of them both seem to be avoiding eye contact, while also trying to act all cool and collected. Surprisingly, Sam is doing a better job at this task than Kurt is.]_

_[Zoom in to previously-mentioned knees-up camera view. (see previous scene for details)]_

SAM:

_[Sits up more on the bench from his original slouching position.]_ Um. _[Pauses slightly.]_ This is probably going to be a stupid question, but, um, are you, er _[Quarter-turns towards Kurt, making gentle eye-contact.]_… ya know, uh, gay?, er, too?

KURT:

_[Smiles. Half-turns toward Sam. Blushes slightly. Giggles inwardly (most likely because Sam's question does in fact sound a tiny bit stupid).]_ Uh. _[Giggles inwardly again once. ("Heh.")] _ Yah. I am. And it wasn't a stupid question. _[Returns eye-contact. Moves toward his a little (he's still about a foot away from Sam now).]_

When Mercedes and I became really good friends, she actually thought we were dating for a couple weeks. _[Kurt and Sam both laugh quietly for a half-second ("Heh." again). A small pang of apprehension joins the humor of Kurt's current facial expression..]_ Don't ever repeat that, though. _[Puts hand up in a "stop"-like signal.]_ She would actually kill me. _[Both laugh again at Kurt's warning.]_

SAM:

Could I ask a personal -Ok, a _more_ personal question? I mean, you don't have to answer or anything, I just figured you'd be the only person I'd be able to ask, and I wanted to know, and… _[Trails off.]_

KURT:

_[Nods.]_ Yah. Ask. _[Motions slightly for him to continue.]_

SAM:

Uh… When did you know? _[Seems to be searching for the right words to say.] _ I mean, that you were, ya know... _[Trails off again.]_

KURT:  
Gay. Uh, more or less when I was probably 5. Apparenly my dad had figured it out by the time I was three- I wanted a pair of high heels for my birthday. _[Laughs at memory. Sam smiles thoughtfully.]_ It was never really a realization for me, I guess. _[Looks downward in thought, not really focusing his gaze on anything in particular.] _I mean, I never had to like, think about it, decide what to do, how to feel. It was always kind of… there, I guess. _[Second's pause. Looks back up at Sam.]_ Does that make any sense? _[Smiles bashfully, afraid that he'd been rambling.]_

SAM:

Yah. It does. Thanks. For answering, I mean. _[Half-nods. Looks away slightly, probably thinking.]_ You're lucky, I guess. I mean, your personality probably made it easier for people to hear. Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, stereotypically, most gay guys act more girly- not that you act like a girl- _[Kurt puts his hand up to cut him off. Sam is blushing, looking guilt and regretful.]_

KURT:

No. It's ok, I get it. I don't act like a regular manly guy. That fits the stereotypical personality of a gay guy. Based on that, people would be more likely to expect that I would be gay. _[Smiles, hoping that Sam doesn't feel bad anymore.]_

SAM:

Yah. That's what I was trying to say. _[Laughs at his inability to articulate.]_

KURT:

It must be hard. _[His expression conveys his level understanding and care.]_

SAM:

Hm. _[Mostly a general response, but also with a hint of questioning.]_

_[Kurt's phone buzzes in his pocket. He retrieves it, puts in to his ear, murmurs one slightly-annoyed reply, and one general reply.]_

KURT:

_[To phone.]_ Ok. See you in a few minutes. _[Hangs up.]_

SAM:

_[Nods slightly towards Kurt's phone as he puts it away.] _Your ride?

KURT:

Yah. My car's in the shop, so my dad has to pick me up. Should be done by the end of the week though. _[Mini-fist-pump to show enthusiasm.]_

SAM:

_[Smiles at Kurt's gesture.]_ God, I wish I had a car. My parents said they might buy one for next school year if we keep our grades up.

KURT:

We?

SAM:

Oh yah. My twin sister. Lizzie. We'd share the car so she'd need to help convince my parents that a car is a good idea.

KURT:

That's cool. Having a sister, I mean. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Well, I guess Finn counts, but I didn't grow up with him or anything. Is it nice? Having a big family?

SAM:

_[Smiles.]_ Yah. It's ok, I guess. Like, I've said, I share a room with my 13-year-old brother. Lizzie gets her own room – lucky little bitch. _[Smiles to show that he's kidding.]_ And my two youngest brothers share a room- they're 5 and 7. They can be kind of loud sometimes, and annoying – they always want to know what I'm doing: "Who are you talking to?" "What's your best friend's name?" "Can _I_ see your facebook page?" _[Both Sam and Kurt smile at Sam's impressions of his younger siblings.] _But they're alright, I guess. Lizzie and I are pretty close. We used to be closer, but now I have swim team, and jazz band, and glee practice, and she has dance classes and helps tutor kids after school, so we've kinda grown apart a little. _[Shrugs – probably subconsciously shoving off any unwanted negative emotions. Kurt nods.]_

_[Zoom out on scene and turn 180-degrees, so we now see the boys backs, and Kurt's dad's truck drive up a few yards in front of them.]_

_[Kurt gets up, stretches his arms. Turns to Sam, who is still sitting on the bench, and now looking up at him.]_

KURT:

Once I get my car back, I could give you a ride home if you wanted it. _[Shrugs, trying not to see too forceful.]_

SAM:

_[Smiles. Nods.]_ Thanks. I might just take you up on that offer. _[Smiles again, broader this time.]_

_[Audio: switching from dialogue to some song that the glee club members would be singing in the background (A/N: Not sure what song yet exactly, something cheerful and happy, but not over-the-top. Any suggestions?). Visuals: Kurt smiles back at Sam, waves, says goodbye, Sam waves back, and Kurt walks towards his dad's car.]_

**

* * *

Scene 10: The next week after Scene 9. Kurt's car.**

_[Wide shot of Kurt's car stuck in traffic. The sky is dark with heavy clouds, it looks like its going to storm soon. The wind blows a few times, moving the trees on either side of the road back and forth.]_

_[Sam is in the passenger's seat, looking out the window quietly at the dark sky outside. Kurt has one hand on the wheel – both hands really aren't necessary if the car's not moving more than 15 mph at any given time – and is also looking out the window. The silence is comfortable at first, but soon grows awkward.]_

SAM:

Thanks again for driving me home. _[Turns toward Kurt, who looked back at him when he started talking. Pauses. Looks out window briefly, then back at Kurt.]_ Looks like its gonna rain soon too, so at least now I won't be soaked. _[Looks embarrassed about unsuccessfully trying to make small-talk.]_

KURT:

It's fine. _[Notices Sam's embarrassment but seems to be unsure about how to reassure him.] _You're house is like ten minutes away from mine, so it's no inconvenience or anything. _[Smiles a bit awkwardly. Looks like he feels that his response was too formal. Takes a breath. Starts again.]_ So, how's swimming going? You said that conditioning is starting soon?

SAM:

_[Smiles, relieved that Kurt has started conversation.]_ Yah. Swimming is good. I've just been doing some basic practice, really, trying to get back in shape a bit before conditioning starts. _[Nods slightly as he explains.]_

KURT:

_[Nods in response.]_ That's cool. What's the schedule like? Do you guys practice like, everyday, or just some days… ? _[Trails off.]_

SAM:

Not sure yet. We usually practice a few days a week. Last year it was Mondays, Tuesday, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. But it changes every year. _[Shrugs.]_

KURT:

Practice on Saturdays! That must suck.

_[It's started to rain. The sky has grown a bit darker, but we can still see the two boys due to light coming in from passing cars' headlights, and light coming in from buildings nearby.]_

SAM:

_[Smiles at Kurt's surprised reaction.]_ Yah, it does. I have to wake up at seven to make it to practice at eight. You get used to it though.

_[Compared to previous scenes, Sam seems much more comfortable with Kurt now, less self-conscious.]_

SAM:

_[Opens his mouth to say something. Closes it, blushing, looking away slightly. Kurt seems to have noticed this but says nothing, just smiles to himself. A second or two later, Sam looks back at Kurt, looking a bit more confident.]_

I. Uh. _[Takes a determined breath, lets it out. Blinks, clearing his head of unwanted thoughts, probably.]_ I like you. _[Vocal inflection conveys meaning.]_

KURT:

_[Smiles, blushes, isn't really sure what to say- This hasn't ever happened to him before! Thank god traffic is so bad, he doesn't have to try to focus on driving too. Smiles again, a bit more broadly this time, still blushing a little.]_ Really?

SAM:

_[Suddenly becomes self-conscious again, blushes slightly, breaks eye-contact for a second, nods, smiles, returns eye-contact.]_ Yah. I, uh, I do. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I just felt like I should tell you. _[Pauses, thinks, looks even more self-conscious.]_ Maybe that wasn't the best idea. _[Break eye-contact, looks down at his hands, out the window, down at his hand again.]_

KURT:

No! It's fine. I just- No one's ever liked me before… not like that, I mean. _[Sam looks only slightly less self-conscious. Kurt smiles, trying to ease Sam's obvious tension.]_ I, uh, _[Blushes slightly, looks at the steering wheel for a brief moment, then returns eye-contact with Sam.]_ I like you too.

SAM:  
Really? _[Sam smiles. Kurt nods, still looking a bit flushed.] _So… What does that mean? I mean, for uh, …for us, I guess. What does that mean? _[Looks back and forth between his hands in his lap and Kurt.]_

KURT:

_[Realizes what Sam's trying to say, blushes, smiles more.]_ Well, it could uh- _[Clears throat.]_ it could mean that we're like, ya know, like, uh, going out… _[Blushes again slightly, pauses awkwardly, searching for more words.]_ or …something?

SAM:  
_[Smiles at "or something." Looks back at up Kurt, only looking the tiniest bit self-conscious now.]_ Yah. I'd like that. _[Nods and smiles, more broadly this time.]_

KURT:

Cool. _[Blushes lightly at realization of what just happened. Smiles.]_

_[The rest of the drive to Sam's house is relatively uneventful. They talk about what they just started learning about in chemistry class, and what songs they like in glee. Around 10 minutes later, because of the weather, they reach the cross streets that Sam had told Kurt of earlier, and Sam directs Kurt to his house without much of a delay from traffic.]_

SAM:

Thanks again for the ride. _[Grabbing his book bag from the floor in front of his seat.]_

KURT:

No problem. Don't forget your guitar. _[Motions to back seat. Looks out passenger side window at the light rain that's still coming down.]_ I hope you don't get too wet. _[Smiles.]_

SAM:

I'm sure we'll be ok. _[Nods slightly towards his guitar. Playfully rolls his eyes and smiles.]_

See ya!

KURT:

See ya! Good luck. _[He jokingly cocks an eyebrow and smiles.]_

_[Sam gets out of the car, grabs his guitar case from the back seat, waves back at Kurt from the side walk that runs from the driveway to the house, and then walks to the front door, pulling his house keys from his back pocket.]_

_[Zoom out so we can see Kurt's car again, as it pulls out of Sam's driveway, and heads back down the street.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Ok. So. Sorry about the lack of specific camera details in the last scene here. It was late and I had to go to bed. Maybe I'll add them later.**

**Anyway, do you have any song suggestions for the end of Scene 9? Any comments in general? Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know. :)**

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter kept disappearing, I kept finding stuff that I wanted to change. Sorry about that! :)**


	5. scenes 11, 12, 13

**Scene 11: The day following Scene 10. Meyers' House. Sam's bedroom.**

_[Zoom in on Sam's room. Sam is sitting on his bed with his feet on the floor, legs hanging over one side of the bed, his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands clasped loosely in front of him. His twin sister Lizzie is sitting cross-legged on the other bed, facing Sam, who seems to be having a mental fight with himself, trying to decide what to do. Lizzie looks at him, tucks a lock of dirty blond hair behind her ear, looks down at the bedspread underneath her, back up at Sam.]_

LIZZIE:

You have to tell them, Sam.

SAM:

_[Sounds somewhat defeated, but still adamant. Using a somewhat hushed tone, as if he's afraid that someone is listening at the door.]_ I can't. I- I- I just can't. I mean, what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to say to Mom? And to Dad! Yah, I know we're not really religious or anything, but we both know they're not going to be happy about it! How am I supposed to tell them this! It'll be like dropping the atom bomb. They'll probably want to put in intensive therapy or send me to an institution! _[Laughs inwardly for a beat, looks defeated.]_

LIZZIE:

Ok, now you're just being ridiculous! _[Laughs at Sam's comments. Puts hand up to stop him from protesting.]_ They're not going to send you away! You're right though, they're probably not going to be happy about it, but they love you, they're not going to just kick you out. _[Look of humor has changed to one of concern. Stands up, walks to Sam's bed, sits down next to him. Looks at him, raises a concerned eyebrow.]_

SAM:

_[Groans to himself. Lays back on bed so he's now lying perpendicularly on it, with his legs hanging off one side, and his head hanging off the other. His hands are on his forehead. Sit up again, returning to previous sitting position, looks toward Lizzie.]_ So they won't kick me out. Great. That still doesn't fix my problem of _how_ I'm going to actually tell them. What am I supposed to say! I mean, they both know we've had health class already! My being gay is basically a non-sexual way of saying_ [in a hushed highly-sarcastic tone]_ "Yah, so I'm probably going to be taking it up the ass one day. Just thought you'd wanna know." _[Shrugs sarcastically. Smiles a bit at the absurdity of his statement. Sits up slightly, but keeps his elbows on his thighs.]_

LIZZIE:

_[Smiles also, rolls eyes playfully.]_ Well, I probably wouldn't put it like that._ [Looks a little concerned again, but calmer than before.]_ But you do have to tell them eventually. I mean… you should tell them. Despite whatever you think they're going to do, they'll still want to know. They want you to be happy. They might not be all that excited about it, but they're not going to kick you out, Sam, you've got to know _that._ _[Looks concerned again, hoping that her brother will understand.]_

SAM:

Yah, I guess you're right. _[Nods slightly. Looks at hand, down at floor, at his hands again, back at Lizzie, who's looking much less concerned now. Nods. Half-smiles. Stands.]_ Ok. Let's get this over with.

_[Lizzie smiles at Sam, who returns it with his awkward half-smile. She lightly pats his shoulder, trying to be supportive, but not too clingy. They leave the room.]_

**

* * *

Scene 12A: Meyers' House. Kitchen.**

_[Sam's mother, father, two younger sisters (who look about age 8 and 9), younger brother (who looks about 12) Lizzie, and Sam are all sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner.]_

_[The room is loud as all of the younger children talk about their days at school- all at once ("I learned about butterflies today, Daddy! They were so pretty!" "Well, _I_ played soccer with Alyssa and Nolan and I scored two goals! Soccer is way better than butterflies." "Is not!" "Is too!" "Well, my day was better than both of yours! I got my writing project back and I got an A, Dad! And A's are better than soccer _and_ butterflies _together_! So there!")_

_[Meanwhile, Sam is sitting quietly, looking down at his plate, moving a spear of broccoli back and forth across the plate with his fork, and occasionally looking across the table at Lizzie, who looks back at him supportively, smiling slightly.]_

SAM'S MOTHER:

_[To one of Sam's younger siblings:]_ Eat your meat, sweetie, it's good for you. _[To Lizzie:]_ What'd you do today Lizzie? Anything exciting?

LIZZIE:

Eh, not much. Got some math homework and a paper due in Spanish in a week or two. Nothing too exciting. _[Smiles, laughs once.]_

SAM'S MOTHER:

What about you Sam? Swim starts soon doesn't it? And how's jazz band going?

_[Sam looks up at his mother, smile for a half-second, shrugs, looks back down at his food absent-mindedly, shoves a fork-full of steak into his mouth.]_

_[Sam's father has noticed Sam's lack of answer, and look to his wife to see if she knows what the cause is. She returns his curious expression with a shrug and look of motherly concern.]_

_[Sam looks up from his plate. Lizzie is looking at him with a look of sad concern on her face. She raises her eyebrows slightly, darts a glance to her left toward their parents, then looks back at him. He turns his head slightly to the right to survey the rest of the table. He looks back at Lizzie, shrugs and shakes his head slightly. Lizzie sighs almost inaudibly to herself, looks back up at Sam who shares her somewhat defeated and sad expression. They both look down at their plates.]_

**

* * *

Scene 12B: Living room.**

_[The living room is decently-sized, but not too big. There's a worn LAZ-BOY recliner and a worn couch in the room that both face the television. Between the couch and tv, there's a small coffee table that has a few sports magazines, a few Legos, and a stuffed bear on it. On the wall behind the couch and chair there is an entranceway through which, from the camera's angle we can see the first few feet of a narrow hallway and part of a door that's been decorated with pink, green, and orange flowers and stars (presumably the girls' shared bedroom).]_

_[Sam's mother and father are sitting on the couch. His father is flipping through the sports section of the newspaper, while his mother is flipping through the channels on tv, stopping for a few seconds every few flips before changing the channel again.]_

_[Sam enters from the hallway entrance, leaning again the hallway wall before slowly taking a step forward into the room. It takes a moment before his father looks toward him.]_

SAM'S FATHER:

_[Smiles.] _Hey Big Man. _[Puts his paper down, repositioning himself so he can face Sam a bit more.]_ What's up? You seemed kinda quiet at dinner earlier.

_[Sam's mother turns the volume down a few notches on the tv. The audience can barely hear it now.]_

_[Sam nods and smiles slightly, walks to the close side of the recliner, so it's between him and the couch. Both his parents are looking at him, having noticed his hesitant expression. Sam takes a breath, swallows, runs his top teeth over his lower lip quickly, takes another breath. Sam moves to the other side of the recliner, sitting on the edge of the armrest. He takes another breath.]_

SAM:  
Right. Uh. Ya see, uh. Well, um... _[Looks from his parents faces, which are now filled with slightly concerned curiosity, down at the floor, thinking.]_

SAM'S FATHER:

_[Noticing that Sam has seemed to either forgotten that he was about to say something, lost his train of thought, or has zoned out completely.]_ Sam?

SAM:

_[Broken from his nervous thoughts. Looks up at his father, who looks more curious than concerned now.]_ Right. I was talking. Um. Well. I, uh. _[Looks back down at floor, takes a breath, holds it half a second, lets it out. Nods once to himself. Looks back up at his parents, who are now mostly just curious as to the reason for their son's odd behavior. Takes a breath, lets it out as he speaks.]_ I'm gay.

SAM'S MOTHER:  
_[Looks confused, and maybe a bit frustrated.]_ Sam, I don't understand. I mean, why do you… _[trails off, shaking her head slightly, not sure how finish the sentence.]_

_[Sam's father, with a look of disbelief, confusion, and disapproval on his face suddenly starts to reposition himself on the couch. Sam, with a look of fear that is commonly seen in animals as they run away from the sound of a fired gun in his eyes, moves away from his father in a sashay-like motion.]_

SAM'S FATHER:

_[Looks confused and offended.]_ Sam? _[Sam looks scared and a bit jittery.]_ Did- did you think I was going to hit you? _[Looks a bit offended, but mostly apologetic. Sam shrugs slightly, avoiding eye contact with either of his parents. His father's tone is a bit more stern now.]_ Sam, look at me. _[Sam glances up quickly, making eye contact for a half second before breaking it.]_

_[Camera view: knees-up view of his parents sitting on the couch. Sam's father has his hand over his mouth in an expression of agitated thought.]_

SAM'S MOTHER:  
We just want you to be happy, Sam. That's all. _[Sam nods slightly.]_

SAM'S FATHER:

_[The look in his eyes says that he seems to have just realized something.]_ That boy you've been hanging out with, he-

SAM:  
_[Looks hurt.]_ Kurt?

SAM'S FATHER:

Maybe you've just been spending too much-

SAM:  
_[Angrily.] _No! Kurt has nothing to do with this!

SAM'S MOTHER:  
Your dad is just trying to understand, sweetie. I am too. We weren't expecting this, is all.

_[Sam still looks mad, but mostly disappointed.]_

SAM'S FATHER:  
_[Still looks a bit irritated.] _How long have you known about _[pauses for a second, trying to choose a word]_ this?

SAM:

_[Looks down at his feet, thinking for a few seconds, glances back up, then looks back down at his feet.]_ Since the end of freshman year.

SAM'S MOTHER:  
Sam, that was almost three years ago. _[Sounds concerned and sad.]_

SAM:  
_[Shrugs slightly.]_ I thought you'd be angrier than this.

SAM'S MOTHER:  
Sam, we- we're not-

SAM'S FATHER:  
_[Slightly sarcastic.]_ _I'm_ not happy about this.

SAM'S MOTHER:  
_[Looks at her husband with a warning look on her face.] _Robert.

SAM:

_[Half-turns toward the entranceway from which he entered.]_ It's ok, Mom. Really. I- I'm just gonna go to bed, I guess.

SAM'S MOTHER:  
Okay. We can talk about this more in the morning. _[Sam's father sighs, annoyed. Sam nods ever so slightly, glancing up at his mom, then back down at the floor dejectedly.]_ Love you. _[She smiles a bit sadly. Sam glances back up at her, half-heartedly smiles back for a half-second, looks back down at the floor.]_

_[Sam walks out of the room, and down the hall. Camera: knees-up view as he walks out of the room and down the hall. Chest-up view when he stops at his bedroom door. Sam takes a deep breath, and wipes an eye with the hem of his sleeve before he quietly enters the dark room.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Was that good? Did that satisfy everyone's desires for a coming-out scene? Let me know. :)**

**

* * *

Scene 13: The following week. School hallway.**

_[Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel are standing at Kurt's locker.]_

MERCEDES:

I don't see why we have to include her all the time! She's so annoying! I hope she switches schools again. And soon. _[Looks up a ceiling as if she's pleading with the gods to have her wish be granted.]_

RACHEL:

_[Groans in agreement. Nods. Looks toward Mercedes to return a comment.]_ I know. Not only does she want every solo, she's always critiquing everyone, telling them what to do, even if Mr. Shue has already clearly stated what he wants to be done. _[The other nod in agreement and roll their eyes. Rachel looks suddenly apologetic. She turns back to the group.]_ Was I like that last year? If so, I am _so _so sorry. Really. _[She's now wearing one of her signature Rachel Berry bewildered facial expressions.]_

KURT:

You were controlling, but weren't as bad as this girl. She acts like just because she can sing that she can control everything else, even if her opinion isn't the least bit valid. I mean, she doesn't seem to have _any_ acting or dance experience, so why should her opinion about those things count _at all_, let alone more than those of the people who have that experience. I mean, the really strong dancers we have help Mr. Shue choreograph. We don't need her input! _[Everyone nods in agreement and groans again.]_ I feel like she just argues so she can hear herself talk. If she had an actual constructive suggestion, then she could give it, but she never does, she just starts ranting about how the choreography was done at her old school. It's obnoxious. _[The others nod in agreement.]_

_[Sam, Artie, and another boy who's a member of the jazz band make their way toward the group. They (Kurt, Mercedes, etc.) look up as they see them approach. Kurt and Sam share a tiny knowing glance that no one else catches.]_

FINN:

_[Fist-bumps Artie]_ Hey guys. _[Imitates the girl they've been talking about, speaking in a high-pitched voice with an accent that's somewhere between Valley Girl and Southern Belle.]_ 'Excited for glee today! I am!' _[Everyone laughs at Finn's impression and groan inwardly with their sheer lack of excitement.]_

**

* * *

A/N #1: Didn't want to name the annoying girl because I don't want to contradict anything that might actually happen in season 2 any more than I already am. Any comments or suggestions?**

**A/N #2: Was the added scene (Scene 12A + B) good? Did that satisfy everyone's desires for a coming-out scene? I hope so. Let me know. :)**

**A/N #3: I felt like it would be good to keep Scene 13 with the other two scenes as a way to brush off the angst from Scenes 11 and 12. Any comments about it?**


	6. scenes 14 and 15

**Scene 14: The day following Scene 12. School hallway.**

_[Kurt approaches Sam, who is standing at his locker putting a book into his bag before first period starts. Kurt is in his usual fashion-friendly outfit, complete with matching fedora. Sam is dressed in his usual baggy clothes boy clothes and a zip-up that says "WMHS Swimming and Diving" on the back. Kurt has his book bag slung over his shoulder, and is carrying a rather large bundle of white and grey fabric.]_

KURT:

Hey. _[Leans against lockers next to Sam's.]_

SAM:

Oh hey. _[Smiles genuinely. Gives Kurt a half-hug.]_ What's up?

KURT:  
Not much. _[Holds up fabric bundle.]_ You forgot your sweatshirt in my car last night.

SAM:

_[Looks up from zipping his book bag. Smiles, remembering the ride home he got from Kurt after the painful glee rehearsal the day before (see previous scene for source of said pain).]_ So that's where it ended up. Luckily I have more of them. _[Jokingly gestures the sweatshirt he's wearing today. Kurt smiles at Sam's playful sarcasm.]_ It's kinda cold out today though – heard it's gonna snow actually. You could wear that if you want. I mean, only you want to- you don't have to if you don't want to. _[Suddenly looking a little self-conscious and awkward.]_

KURT:

Ok. Cool. Maybe I just will. _[Jokingly cocks an eyebrow. Smiles.]_

_[The doors at the end of the hall open as more students come into the school for the day. A cold gust of wind blows in, making Kurt shiver slightly. He blushes and glances down at the sweatshirt he's still holding.]_

SAM:

_[Smiles and playfully cocks and eyebrow.]_

KURT:

Never mind. _[Puts his book bag down, pulls on the sweatshirt and smiles again.]_

_[The warning bell rings, telling the students that they better head to their classes. Kurt, nearly drowning in the baggy sweatshirt, half-hugs Sam quickly, waves and then heads down the hall to class.]_

**

* * *

Scene 15: School hallway. Next period of "passing-time" after Scene 13.**

_[Kurt and Mercedes are standing at Mercedes locker talking. Students walk down the hallway in various directions around them. Mercedes puts the textbook for her literature class away in her locker, checks her hair in the small mirror on the inside of her locker door, then turns back to Kurt.]_

MERCEDES:

I'm actually kind of excited about reading it. _Pride and Prejudice_ is a classic. I just hope it's as good as the movie! _[Smiles excitedly.]_

KURT:  
I know. The movie was superb. Kiera Knightly is a goddess. _[Puts his hands out slightly in front of him with splayed fingers dramatically.] _I was so jealous of her in Pirates of the Caribbean. _[They both smile. Mercedes closes her locker, grabs her book bag.]_

_[Students are still moving up and down the hallway as the two make their way towards the cafeteria. Kurt is still wearing Sam's baggy sweatshirt. Mercedes hasn't seemed to have noticed it yet – probably because she doesn't sit near Kurt during their lit class, and it's been mostly covered by his book bag since they left the classroom. Mercedes is now silently looking at Kurt's outfit, now that they're both standing up, and she's able to properly see it. Kurt feels Mercedes' eyes on him but makes no protest or explanation, just waits awkwardly, wondering what Mercedes is going to say. By the time Mercedes starts talking, they've entered the cafeteria.]_

MERCEDES:

_[Touching the hem of the baggy sweatshirt.]_ What are you wearing? _[Laughs slightly because this sweatshirt is not anything that she's ever seen Kurt wear before. In fact, it's a very un-Kurt-like article clothing actually.]_

KURT:

Just a sweatshirt. It was sort of a gift, I guess- a short-term gift, I guess. Or, I think that's what it was supposed to be, anyway.

MERCEDES:  
_[Cocks an eyebrow, looking a bit confused. Looks at Kurt, waiting for more details.]_ Mhmm. And?

_[They've reached the table they usually sit at. Due to class scheduling issues, they only share lunch today with Rachel and Finn, and they usually eat lunch by themselves on these days. Kurt blushes slightly at Mercedes' questioning look, puts his book bag down on floor and turns slightly so Mercedes can see that this sweatshirt also says "WMHS Swimming and Diving" but also has "MEYERS" printed along the shoulder blades.]_

MERCEDES:

Wait. But it says- _[Stops. Smiles. Gives Kurt a surprised and yet somewhat hostile look. Kurt makes a move toward his book bag – probably to grab his wallet so they can go buy lunch.]_ Wait a sec, white boy, you're not gettin' off that easy. _[Motions for Kurt to wait, grabs her wallet from her book bag, Kurt does the same. They start walking toward the lunch lines.] _When did this start! Why am I just finding this out! _[Trying to heard over the din of students, but also trying to keep her excited voice hushed so the whole school doesn't hear what they're talking about.]_

KURT:

_[In the same hushed tone.]_ I wanted to tell you! He only just came out to his parents a few days ago though, and I didn't think it he would want anyone to know yet.

MERCEDES:

_[Nods understandingly.] _ When did this start though!

_[Zoom out as the two grab trays for food. Kurt starts explaining the story to Mercedes. Audio focus: switches from Kurt and Mercedes to din of cafeteria. Zoom out to see the whole cafeteria full of students milling around, eating their lunches, yelling, talking, throwing things, being yelled at by the teachers that watch over the cafeteria.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Like it still? Sorry these two scenes were kinda short. Comments or suggestions? Let me know. :)**


	7. scenes 16 and 17

**Scene 16: A few days after Scene 14 is set. Hummel/Hudson House. Kitchen.**

_[Sam, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn are all working on homework after school. They're all huddled around the kitchen table, scribbling in notebooks, flipping through textbooks, or writing essays.]_

_[Zoom in from being able to see all four of them (sitting full body shot), to going to a chest-up shot of each of them working. Sam is flipping between his textbook and notebook, writing down answers to questions. Kurt is working on an essay on his laptop. Rachel is doing the same assignment that Sam is, except she's work less franticly. Finn is working as franticly as Sam, but from his Spanish textbook. All four occasionally grab from the plate in the middle of the table that has an assortment of different fruits on it (blueberries, strawberries, pineapple, cantaloupe, grapes, etc.).]_

RACHEL:

_[Notices Finn. Looks a bit exasperated. Puts pencil down. Turns towards Finn, watching him flip back and forth between pages in his textbook.] _I don't know why you do this, Finn.

FINN:

_[Looks a bit overwhelmed. Doesn't look up. Continues flipping back and forth between pages.]_ Do what?

RACHEL:  
This! _[Motions at his frantic page-flipping, answering-questions antics.]_ Waiting until the last minute to do assignments. _[Tone changes from its original one of concern and exasperation, to the one she often uses when she starts in on a lecture about a topic that she clearly feels very educated on.]_ I always do assignments right when I get them. That way, I'm not pressed to get them done at the last minute. I exercise for a half an hour every morning, I eat a healthy breakfast, go to school, practice my singing and dancing at glee club, come home, do my homework, go to my ballet class at seven, and then I'm in bed by ten o'clock. I keep to tight schedule, Finn. It's the only way to get things done well when…

_[Camera view changes over to Kurt and Sam. We can still hear Rachel as she continues her lecturing from across the table. ("…you're going to become a star. You have to learn to multi-task, Finn. You have to be on top of everything. You have to look calm and collected at all times, or else directors will think you can't handle a role they might have wanted to cast you in. You can't let that happen Finn! _I _can't let that happen! You have to have better time-management!" The rest of her speech just turns into unintelligible mumbling that we wouldn't be able to understand.)]_

KURT:

_[Glances up at Rachel. Shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and laughs inwardly. Looks back to the laptop screen in front of him. Looks over at Sam as he puts his textbook away, and moves onto another assignment.]_ Do you have a lot of homework? Winter break is still a month away, but all of my teachers have already started piling on homework and assigning projects that are due right before break. It's so annoying. _[Sam nods and smiles. Rolls his eyes in agreement to Kurt's last comment.]_ You look so tired. _[Kurt bumps Sam's shoulder with his, smiling a little sadly.]_

SAM:

_[Rakes his fingers through his hair, making it a bit messy, but he doesn't seem to notice. Sighs quietly.]_ I am. A little, anyway. I have swim practice almost every morning now. At least we don't have practice on the same day as glee. It would suck if I had to quit. _[Kurt smiles at this comment.]_ I like glee, its fun. Plus, I get to see you, which is always a bonus, so, ya know. _[Smiles playfully. Bumping Kurt's shoulder like Kurt had done to him. Kurt smiles back at him, blushes lightly.]_

_[The two exchange one more shy look before they go back to their work.]_

**

* * *

Scene 17: About an hour later. Hummel/Hudson House. Living room.**

_[Sam and Kurt are sitting on the couch watching tv. Sam has a couple grapes in one hand. Kurt's hand is over Sam's other hand, but we can tell that the two are both still feeling a bit awkward about the prospect of having an actual relationship that includes touching the other in any more than a platonic manner.]_

_[Zoom in on the two of them (knees-up view).]_

KURT:

_[Picks up tv remote, flips through a few channels, sighs, then returns to the one they were watching before.] _Could I maybe steal a grape from you? _[Sam gives him a shy, playful smile. Kurt puts a hand out, waiting for his grape. He receives his grape and pops it in his mouth, smiling proudly.]_

SAM:

_[Laughs and shakes his head playfully at Kurt's pride at getting a grape. Tosses a grape into the air, catches it in his mouth. Looks just as proud as Kurt had.]_ Ta-da!_ [Giggles at Kurt's impressed expression.]_

KURT:

Show-off. _[Rolls his eyes playfully, bumps Sam's shoulder again.]_

_[Sam's phone rings. He retrieves it from his pocket, and looks at the caller ID. Rolls his eyes. Answers.]_

SAM:

_[To phone.] _Mhmm? _[Pauses. We can hear mumbling on the other end of the line. Sam looks a little disappointed.]_ Ok. I'll be home soon. _[More mumbling on other end of the line.]_ Ok. See ya soon. _[Rolls eyes, hangs up. Returns phone to pocket.]_

KURT:

Bad news?

SAM:

Meh. I have to go. Family dinner. Ugh. _[Rolls eyes again.]_ I had fun though. _[Smiles again.]_

KURT:

All we did was homework. _[The two stand and make their way toward the front door.]_

SAM:  
Yah, well, I guess I must be easy to please.

KURT:  
I'll keep that in mind. _[Gives Sam a playfully sly look. Smiles.]_

SAM:

You better. _[Smiles back. Gives Kurt a real hug. They both smile more broadly.]_

KURT:

See ya tomorrow? _[They've reached the door. Sam grabs his book bag from the floor and slings it over his shoulder. Kurt opens the door.]_

SAM:  
Yup. See ya. _[Gives Kurt a half-hug.]_

_[Kurt blushes slightly at the attention he's gotten over the past minute-and-a-half. Tilts head up slightly as they part, to give Sam a small peck on the cheek. Sam smiles back at him, waves, pushes the storm door open, and walks to his car. Kurt watches through the storm door, still smiling broadly.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Aww! Mini-PDA! Cute cute. So, ya, any comments or suggestions? **

**I've gotten a suggestion/request for a Sam-coming-out-to-parents scene, which I might write later. Any other suggestions? Let me know. :)**


	8. scenes 18, 19, 20

**Scene 18: The day following Scene 16. WMHS Hallway.**

_[The hallway is filled with students going in every direction. Kurt and Mercedes are walking together talking toward a classroom, which they enter together. Finn and Rachel hug at Finn's locker before they go in separate directions down the hallway. Audio: din of students in hallway.]_

_[Zoom in on Sam at his locker, putting a binder away. Rachel enters a classroom nearby, and waves to him happily as she passes his locker. He waves back a bit shyly and smiles. He goes to grab his backpack from the ground next to his feet. Zoom in: we see two sets of legs (boys' legs based on the shape and clothing) in the foreground moving toward him, but out of focus, then Sam's book bag, and then Sam as he grabs it from the floor and begins to stand. Zoom out: Sam smiles at the two boys as they approach, showing that he must know them.]_

_[Camera view: we can see the back of Sam's head and shoulders as the boys approach. One has short blond hair, the other has longer light brown hair. They look a bit confused, but also a bit peeved.]_

SAM:

Hey guys. What's up? _[Tone indicated that he's confused about why they're there, and also probably why they look the way they do.]_

BLOND BOY:

We heard something the other day and we just wanted to check it out.

SAM:  
_[Looks confused for a half-second, then realizes what they're referring to, and smiles slightly.]_ Ok. And?

BROWN-HAIRED BOY:

Well, is it true?

SAM:

_[Trying to hide a smirk]_ I don't know. What did you hear?

BROWN-HAIRED BOY:

That you're gay. And that you're going out with that gay kid Kurt. _[Looks a bit like Puck does when he say's he's a badass, then gives a Finn-like expression of confusion right after he's done talking (probably in response to the irony of his second comment).]_

SAM:

_[Starts to head down the hall from the direction the boys came. Still trying to hide a smirk. The boys walk with him.]_ Oh. Yah I am.

BLOND BOY:

Am what? Which one?

SAM:  
_[Shrugs, showing that he doesn't see it as an issue.]_ Both.

BROWN-HAIRED BOY:

Wait, what? Seriously? I mean, as long as you don't try to hit on me or anything, I don't care, but most people around here aren't gonna be too happy about it, I mean, they think people like you are freaks.

SAM:  
_[Raises his eyebrows. Looks less happy, with maybe a tiny touch of fear in there too.]_ Um, thank you? _[The brown-haired boy shrugs apologetically.]_

BLOND BOY:

You don't get it do you? The entire swim teams' probably thinking you've been like, fantasizing about them for the past two years! You've gotta run, man, they're gonna kill you!

SAM:

_[Looks fearful for a second, regains composure, looks a little disappointed.] _No. They're not. And who cares what they think! It's not like I've tried to hit on them or anything! I mean, like I said, I'm going out with Kurt, not any of them. And besides, it's the twenty-first century, it's about time people grew up and learned to deal with people who aren't just like them.

BROWN-HAIRED BOY:

Hey, I'm with _you_, man! We just don't want you to get beat up or anything! I mean, half the guys on the swim team wouldn't have the balls to get in a fight even if someone hit, them, but still!

_[The halls are clearing out. The three boys reach the cafeteria, and enter.]_

SAM:

_[Smiles at the boy's last comment.]_ Thanks, guys. For lookin' out for me, I mean. I'm sure I'll be ok though.

_[The blond-haired boy gives Sam a supportive pat on the back (like guys do in movie when they're avoiding hugging because they think it's too sappy) and Sam nods a 'Thanks'. The tree boys go to sit at a lunch table next to Artie and Tina. Audio focus switches from the five of them talking about the piece the boys are working on in jazz band, to the din of the cafeteria. Zoom out so we can see the other students talking, eating, copying homework assignments, throwing things across the room.]_

**

* * *

Scene 19: WMHS Boys Pool Locker Room.**

_[Boys are changing into their clothes from their swim suits, or grabbing towels and their toiletry bags to shower after swim practice.]_

_[On the left side of the screen, Sam is spinning the lock on his locker. On the other side of the metal bench that runs between the two rows of facing lockers, a brown-haired boy is pulling on a pair of baggy jeans. (A/N: did that last description make sense? Let me know!) Zoom in on the two of them. Sam grabs his toiletry bag from the top shelf, and shuts his locker. The other boy pulls on a t-shirt, and shuts his locker also.]_

SAM:

_[Turning toward the boy on the other side of the metal bench.] _Nice times today, man! _[The other boy smiles and says "Thanks. You're really shaving off some time too, man! We're totally gonna win the first meet if we keep this up!" and they do that high-five-fist-grab-chest/shoulder-bump thing that guys do with their friends as a much more informal version of a handshake.]_ See ya tomorrow.

_[Zoom in on Sam as he waves to the other boy, who waves and then grabs his back pack and heads downstage (toward camera) and exits the row of lockers to the right.]_

_[Wider angle of locker room as Sam walks toward the last row of lockers, heading toward the showers. Two guys are sitting on the bench in the last row of lockers and look up as he walks past. One is wearing a black t-shirt, and the other is wearing the team's 2011 sweatshirt. They call his name ("Hey, Sam!") and he takes a step or two backwards so he can see who's talking to him.]_

_[Zoom in on Sam and the two guys who have now approached him.]_

SAM:  
_[Looks at the boy with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly.] _ Hi.

SWEATSHIRT BOY:

So, Sam, I heard you're a faggot now. _[Sweatshirt Boy spits out the second to last word with a little upward thrust of his chin, like people do after they've spit at someone. Black T-shirt Boy chuckles at the comment, and smirks menacingly at Sam.] _What the fuck's up with that?

BLACK T-SHIRT BOY:

Yah. I heard you're going out with the prissy Hummel kid. Wouldn't that make you straight though? _[The two mean boys high-five as they laugh at the latter comment. Sam looks pissed, but isn't saying anything. Their tone is more 'cruel joke' than 'gang fight' now. He has his jaw set as takes a deep breath, trying to control himself.]_

SAM:

_[Turns and walks away, shaking his head at himself.]_

BLACK T-SHIRT BOY:

Well, hey, don't walk away! We aren't done harassing you yet. _[The two laugh again. Sam doesn't look back at them, just keeps walking.]_

_[Zoom in on Sam (elbows-up view) in the small shower stall as he turns on the shower. He leans against the condensation-covered tile wall, takes in a deep breath, lets it out shakily. The steam is growing as Sam steps, facing up toward the shower head with his eyes closed, under the spray of the water. Zoom out only slightly (chest-up) as he stands under the water, just standing there letting the water run down over his face.]_

**

* * *

Scene 20: The day following Scene 19. Choir room.**

_[Camera view: Hallway filled with students walking in every direction outside of the school choir room. Cut to wide choir room camera shot. Sam and Kurt are sitting in the choir chairs eating their lunches. Sam laughs at what Kurt has just animatedly explained. Zoom in on the two of them (knees-up view). Audio: din of students in hallway until Kurt's line below.]_

KURT:

So how was swim practice yesterday? Did anything exciting or interesting happen somewhere in those three torturous hours? _[Smiles playfully at Sam. Sam smiles back, but lets it fall as he looks down at his sandwich and takes a small bite, trying to cover up the change in his expression, turning away from Kurt a bit. Kurt notices the change in Sam's expression and his own smile changes into a look of concern.] _What's wrong? Did I _[A second's pause]_ do something wrong?

SAM:

No, it was nothing you did, you- you're- you're fine. _[Touches Kurt's arm to express his sincerity. Sam turns back toward Kurt like he'd been before. Kurt smiles weakly for half a second, then raises his eyebrows a little at Sam, waiting for him to continue.]_ These guys in the locker room. They- they were just being stupid. It's not a problem. I'm fine.

KURT:

_[Puts a hand on Sam's back supportively.]_ You don't look fine. _[Tone indicates concern, not prying.]_

SAM:

_[Takes a breath, lets it out, shaking his head. Shrugs.]_ They- They said that you're a priss and that I must not really be gay if I'm going out with you. _[He shakes his head angry and disappointedly again.]_ It's so stupid. I don't know why they care. _[Shakes his head again. Shrugs slightly.]_

KURT:

They're just stupid, ignorant people. Don't listen to them. _[Rubs his hand up and down once on Sam's back supportively.] _And don't feel bad about what they said about me, people say stuff like that all the time. _[Smiles weakly, shrugs. Sam looks up at Kurt, half-smiles weakly for a moment, then looks down at his half-eaten sandwich again, shrugs slightly.]_ That's not all they said. Is it?

SAM:

_[Take in a shaky breath. Lets it out, still shaky. Pauses for a moment, trying to control himself.]_ They called me a faggot. _[He spits out the last word with disgust and contempt.] _I know I shouldn't listen to them and it shouldn't make me feel bad _[Pauses, takes another shaky breath]_ but it does. I don't know why. _[Shakes his head in confusion and disappointment. Blinks a few times.]_

KURT:  
Aww, Sammy. _[Tearing up a bit.]_ I'm so sorry. _[Stands up so he can face Sam. (Zoom in so we can see from Sam's chest/abdomen to a few inches above Kurt's head.) Pulls Sam, who is still sitting, up toward him. Sam puts his arms around his Kurt's waist and rests his head on his chest. Kurt puts his head down so he can rest his cheek on the top of Sam's head, and makes little claw-hand-shaped finger tip circles on Sam's back.]_

_[Sam puts his sandwich on the empty chair beside him as he stands up and hugs Kurt for a few more seconds. Kurt has his hands Sam's upper arms now that their hug has ended. Sam smiles weakly, then blinks back a few tears and smiles shyly, embarrassed by the sudden emotional episode that he's just experienced.]_

SAM:  
Thanks. _[Smiles a little brighter now. Kurt drops his hands back to his sides.] _I wish I was as confident as you are. Or at least, I wish I could act like I was as confident as you are. You would've punched both those guys if they'd said those things to you. Or at least yelled at them. I just stood there like an idiot and listened to them laugh. _[Shakes his head disappointedly again.]_

KURT:

I'm not as confident as you think. Stuff people say really gets me down sometimes. At least now I know I can go to my friends if I'm feeling bad and they'll cheer me up. _[Smiles at Sam, who smiles weakly back.] _I'm glad you told me though. Back in middle school, I would just try to ignore it, the stuff people said. I never told anybody. And I would get really angry sometimes and I never felt like I could tell anyone what was wrong, which made it kinda hard for anyone to try to make me feel better.

SAM:

_[Smiles a bit stronger now.]_ I'm sorry. _[Kurt smiles back at him warmly, letting him know it's ok.] _Thanks. Again. _[Nods slightly. Laughs inwardly once.]_ Your hugs always seem to make me feel better when I'm upset about stuff.

_[Kurt smiles again. Pulls Sam in for a short hug again. As the two pull away from each other, Sam kisses Kurt's cheek, and they both blush lightly. Sam smiles shyly, and Kurt smiles warmly back.]_

**

* * *

A/N: Still like it? Sorry the update took so long! I was really busy this past week and didn't get around to writing it until now. Another new chapter should be up soon, don't worry. And I am planning on writing a Sam-coming-out scene, I'm just not sure how I'll fit it in chapter/scene-wise. Any comments, suggestions or questions? Let me know!**

**P.S. Sorry if the random angst and (terribly cruel derogatory words) threw you off! I promise it's all over now though, so don't worry! :)**


	9. scenes 21, 22, 23, 24

**Scene 21: A few days after Scene 19. Hummel/Hudson House.**

_[Sam and Kurt are downstairs in Kurt's room talking. Music is playing in the background from Kurt's iPod dock. Sam is sitting on Kurt's bed, while Kurt is sitting on a comfy chair that's near the bed facing Sam.]_

SAM:

What happened after that?

KURT:  
Well, we all started talking at once about what we should do. I mean, we knew Rachel was going to find out eventually, and we all knew she had a major crush on Finn, so she would definitely tell him if she found out. I mean, we had sectionals coming up, so we couldn't stand to lose anyone from the club. _[Sam nods.]_ So, she ends up finding out and then tells Finn, who gets into a fist fight with Puck, and then says that he's done with all of us in Glee, and he can't trust any of us anymore, he's quitting. Right before sectionals. God!, Rachel and her need for attention!

SAM:  
So what did you do?

KURT:

Then we find out that Mr. Shue can't come with us because he _[uses quotation finger gesture]_ "accepted payment thereby denying our armature status" or something like that by sleeping on one of the mattresses that Mattress Land gave us for being in their commercial.

SAM:

I remember that commercial! _[Smiles at the memory.]_ So Mr. Shue wasn't even there with you guys! What did you do? _[Looks thoroughly intrigued.]_

KURT:

Well, we got to sectionals- Ms. Pillsbury came with us as our chaperone- and the two other clubs are performing all our songs! So not only did we not have Finn, our lead male vocalist, but we also had no songs we could sing without being accused to cheating.

So Rachel calls an emergency Glee meeting in the green room- that's the place where you wait before you go on stage _[Sam nods.]_ and we all tried to scramble to figure out what to do. We were freaking out. I mean, we needed to sing a ballad -it was required that year by the show choir committee or whoever- so Rachel, being Rachel picked one she could sing, no problem, but we still needed songs that we could all do together. _[Sam nods again.]_ So, at like, the last minute, Finn walks in with the sheet music for "You Can't Always Get What You Want," tells Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Santana to try to throw a dance together for everyone to do, and for Rachel to go and sing her ballad and "wow" everyone.

So, basically, he saved all out asses and helped us win the first place trophy. And it was especially lucky for Rachel, because then she didn't have to be anywhere near Jacob Ben Israel, which I would also have been very happy about, by the way!

SAM:  
_[Laughs at the comment about Jacob.]_ Ahh. That's so insane! So you guys just threw together an entire performance on the fly! That's so cool! _[Kurt laughs at Sam's excited expression.]_ Wait, why was Jacob there?

KURT:

We had him fill in for Finn. The minimum number of performers a Glee club can have is twelve, so we planned to have Jacob just kinda stand in the back and keep quiet. _[The two of them laugh at the thought of Jacob on stage, probably huddled a corner with duck tape over his mouth.]_

SAM:

Wow. I had no idea Glee club was this intense!

KURT:  
Yah, we're pretty hardcore. _[Tries to use the same tone that Puck uses when he's talking about being a badass, but it doesn't sound right coming from Kurt. The two of them laugh at the feeble attempt.]_

_[Sam's phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out, answers it, listens.]_

SAM:  
_[To phone:]_ Hey Liz. Ugh. Ok. I'll be out in a minute. _[A pause.] _Yup. Ok. Bye. _[Rolls his as he ends the call, shuts the phone, and returns it to his pocket.]_

KURT:  
Ride here?

SAM:  
_[Groans quietly once.]_ Yah. Lizzie has a date tonight so she gets to use the car. _[Rolls his eyes again.]_

KURT:  
Ooh, a date. That's special. Who with?

SAM:  
Some kid she works with at our church. His name is Connor. That's all I know. _[He and Kurt laughs.]_

_[The two of them get up from their seats and walk up the stairs to the main floor. Sam steps his feet into his dirty Adidas as Kurt opens the front door.]_

KURT:  
See you Monday.

_[Zoom in (elbows- up view) as Kurt and Sam hug for a moment. Sam keeps his hands on Kurt's upper arms when they break apart. He licks his lips quickly, and then bites his lip for a second before pulling Kurt back toward him again. Zoom in more (shoulders-up) on them as Sam pulls Kurt forward. For about two full seconds, their lips touch, not too forcefully, just enough to know they're there. After a half-second's realization, Kurt closes his eyes, smiling inwardly.]_

SAM:  
_[Breaking the kiss. Smiling shyly.]_ See ya.

_[Zoom out a bit on the front door area. We see Sam through the glass of the storm door as he walks down the front sidewalk to the car that's in the driveway. Kurt has an expression of both surprise and sheer joy on his face. After a second, the surprise wears off, and he just sighs happily to himself, leaning against the wall next to the door.]_

**

* * *

Scene 22: WMHS Cafeteria. About a week after Scene 20.**

_[Wide shot of entire cafeteria filled with students eating, talking, yelling, throwing things across the room. Audio focus: din of students in cafeteria.]_

_[The original "gleeks" and their friends are sitting crowded around a table eating and talking. The overall mood of the table is cheerful, with a few moody exceptions.]_

SAM:

_[Looks sheepishly at Kurt. Takes a breath.] _Hey Kurt? _[(Kurt: "Mhmm?")] _I uh, I havta cancel our movie night Friday. _[Kurt looks hurt for a moment, but then sees that Sam has more to say about it.]_ I'm grounded.

KURT:

_[Pats his back supportively a couple times, smiling. Laughs once.]_ What for this time?

SAM:

_[Laughs back and smiles in relief of Kurt's lack of anger.]_ I- well, _we_, actually. Weran up my phone bill. _[Nudges Kurt with his shoulder jokingly.]_

KURT:  
_[Smiles sheepishly.]_ Oops? _[He and Sam laugh.]_ It's ok, we can have a movie night some other day. No big deal. I thought you were bailing on me at first.

SAM:

My dad made a photo copy of the respite as proof of my grounding. _[Pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket, hands it to Kurt.]_

KURT:

_[Unfolds the paper. Eyes scan, looking the charges. Eyes widen.]_ Jeez Sam! I didn't know we talked _this _much!

MERCEDES:

_[Grabs the sheet out of Kurt's hands. Scans page quickly, finds charges. Smirks slightly.]_ Well, damn. You need a new phone plan, white boy. _[She, Quinn and Artie laugh.]_

_[Audio focus switches from the phone bill conversation that Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, and Kurt are now having, to Artie, who has noticed Tina's only-slightly amused expression.]_

ARTIE:

_[Takes a sip from his water bottle. Looks questioningly at Tina who's sitting a few seats down from him, looking rather moody.]_ Ok Tina. I give up. What's wrong? You've been ignoring me all week. What did I do? _[The others have ended their conversation to see what's the source of Artie's apologetic facial expression is.] _Whatever it is, I swear, I'll make it up to you, just tell me what's wrong. _[Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany who are sitting around Tina, all nod in agreement with Artie, looking to Tina for an explanation of her mood lately.]_

TINA:

Why don't you go talk to Katherine about it! You two seem to be real close now. _[Scoffs at him bitterly.]_

_[Zoom out a bit. From right to left, we can see Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes,, then Sam, Kurt, and Artie. The others notice Tina's angry tone and turn to look between her and Artie, listening to what's going on.]_

SAM:

Who's Katherine? _(A/N: I just picked a name, don't be offended if it's also yours.)_

MERCEDES:

This annoying girl in Glee. _[To Artie:] _She worked with you last week in rehearsal, didn't she?

TINA:  
_Worked _with him? Why don't you just go out with _her_, Artie, we all know she'd like that.

ARTIE:

Tina, why would I want to go out with her? I'm _with_ _you_.

TINA:  
Oh yah? Then why did _she_ still get to _hang_ on you all rehearsal? _[Pushes her chair back from the table, storms out of the cafeteria. Mercedes and Quinn looks apologetically at Artie, before going off to find Tina.]_

**

* * *

Scene 23: The next day. WMHS Hallway.**

_[The jazz band guys are leaving the cafeteria. Artie and Sam go to the left, while the others go in other directions.]_

_[Artie and Sam continue walking down the hall and stop when they get to Artie's locker.]_

SAM:

I was thinking of a way you could make Tina believe you about what you were saying yesterday about that Katherine girl.

ARTIE:  
_[Opens his locker door. Looks up at Sam, intrigued. Grabs a book.]_ Oh yah?

SAM:  
Ya see, Lizzie and I were working on homework together last night and she had music playing on the radio in her room. And this one song that came on really got me thinkin'. I think it might be just the thing to get Tina to forgive you. _[Smirks jokingly.]_

ARTIE:

You don't say. _[Smiles with a raised eyebrow. Closes locker door.]_

SAM:  
_[Smirks again. Raises his eyebrows quickly in a "Oh you have _no_ idea" sort of way.]_

**

* * *

Scene 24: Two days later. Choir room.**

_[Everyone is sitting on the choir chairs talking. Mr. Shuester walks into the room, leans on the piano, clearly waiting for everyone to quiet down.]_

RACHEL:

_[Stands up.]_ Hey! _[Everyone stops talking at once, looking at Rachel.]_ Mr. Shue wants to talk.

MR. SHUE

_[Rolls his eye playfully at Rachel's announcement. To Rachel:]_ Thank you Rachel. _[To everyone:] _It's been brought to my attention that there has been a small argument between two of our Glee members, so Artie and Sam have something to show us to try to resolve the conflict.

_[A few people clap politely. Most of them shift in their seats, not totally sure what's going on.]_

_[Zoom in on Sam, who has grabbed his acoustic guitar from its bulky case. He throws a raised-eye-browed glance at Kurt, asking him to listen to what they're going to show them. Kurt looks confused for a second, but then nods, trusting him.]_

_[Zoom in (chest-up view) on Artie and Sam, who now has the guitar poised to play.]_

_[The first chords are struck on Sam's guitar, but it isn't until Artie starts singing that everyone starts to understand the meaning of their performance.]_

ARTIE:

"The dawn is breaking. A light shinin' through…"

_[Artie continues singing as the camera moves over the crowd of Glee members, who are all smiling at the two performers. Sam throws a few smiling glances at Kurt, who returns then returns them with warm smiles. Tina has a smile on her face, that screams "Oh my gosh, he really does care about me."]_

_[We're at the end of the second verse ("-I'm always on your mind.  
Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the stars refuse to shine…") and Sam is strumming the guitar with the same eye-closed, lost-in-the-music intensity with which the lead singer of The Fray (Isaac Slade) plays piano. (A/N: The final lyrics that Artie sings are based on what I thought Howie Day was saying at the end of the acoustic version of "Collide" – see A/N at bottom for link to music video)]_

ARTIE:

"You and I. You and I, I, I know. Well, I... I, I, I've found… you."

_(A/N: This is just a guess! Feel free to correct me if it's wrong!)_

_[Artie and Tina are now smiling at each other, clearly happy again. Everyone else is still watching Sam as plays the last bars of the song, still rocking back and forth to the music. Kurt looks like he's tearing up a bit, but is still smiling brightly.]_

_[Sam finally stops playing and everyone stands to clap. He blushes lightly as he sets his guitar back in its case. Tina runs up to Artie to give him a hug and apologize for not believing him.]_

_[Kurt is stand in front of his chair on the second row of risers, still smiling warmly. Sam walks up the side of them (the side of the risers). Kurt approaches, still smiling warmly. Because of the risers, Kurt is about a head taller than Sam as they finally meet at the edge of the riser. Kurt's looking down, smiling at Sam, who's smiling back, a little bit dazed.]_

KURT:

That was beautiful. _[He leans down slightly, gently cupping Sam's cheek with his hand. Sam stands up a bit taller to kiss Kurt tenderly on the mouth, both their mouths opening the tiniest bit. Despite the calls from the some of other people in the room ("Ow ow!" "Aww!" etc.), they don't seem to notice that almost everyone is now watching them. Kurt steps down from the riser, never breaking the contact, and puts his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him even closer to him. After a few seconds, they part, and Kurt hugs Sam again for a moment.]_

_[After their short hug, Kurt and Sam both look shyly at the rest of the team, who for the most part, is look back at them. Kurt and Mercedes share a look. Mercedes raises her eyebrows in a playful smirk. Kurt blushes, then makes eye contact with Sam again, who's also smiling warmly.]_

**

* * *

(dash dash dash dash dash dash)**

**A/N: Ok! So, that's it. That's all I got. I am planning to write a Sam coming out scene though. I'll get to that soon, I should think. This chapter was really long. Sorry about that. Oh, and yes, I am aware, that "Sam" is, in fact the name of the character playing opposite Kurt in season 2, that's why I chose the name.**

**If you want to find the Howie Day song ( "Collide – Acoustic Version") I was referring to in Scene 24, do whichever is easiest for you:**

… **Option 1: http:(slash slash).com/watch?v(equals)f9Q45h(dash)QKOs**

… **Option 2: go to my profile page and copy-paste the link from there into your URL bar thingee.**

**Hope this helps!**


End file.
